Keys To My Heart
by Niteflyer
Summary: Short Romantic Fan Fantasy Fic Comedy about Scotty2Hotty Misplacing Some Car Keys.


Disclaimers: I am not afilliated in any way with WWF or Scotty2Hotty and Brian Christopher. I am making no profits from this story. It is only fiction for fan enjoyment.  
  
Keys To My Heart  
By  
Pristine "Niteflyer" Aericko  
  
Can you stay for a moment Scotty, I purred longingly, looking up into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I had been in total meltdown for the half hour since I had peeked from my hotel room to see who was walking up and down the halls at this late hour. Apparantly after getting back to the hotel with Brian late this evening, Scotty2Hotty had lost his Rent-a-Car keys. I giggled, amused by his half WWF, half Scott Taylor clothing. He had obviously been settled in for the night when he realized his keys were gone and threw on the nearest clothing he could find, the yellow Fubu ring pants and a burgundy silk dress shirt that looked like Eddie Guerrero on the town, totally unbuttoned, topping it all off with red Lugz sneakers. His hair half stuck up in a hottified fashion yet the rest lay flat. He mumbled back and forth to himself about the keys as he retraced steps down the long oriental carpet. I guessed he had already gone to bed once. I couldn't resist the temptation to joke about this! Wearing a pink robe and bunny slippers, I laughed loud enough to surprise Scotty.  
  
"Oh, hi. You must be part of the group of fans that came in from Atlanta tonight for Smackdown. How long have you been standing there?", He asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, long enough." I laughed.  
  
"Hey man, don't say anything about this, you know, it just wouldn't be cool." He joked. He was so nice even at this hour and I offered to help him look for the keys. We walked up the hall and back a couple of times to no avail when suddenly Scotty seemed to remember something.  
  
"Oh man, I'll bet I know where I lost those keys. Brian was carrying several tote bags on the way up and asked me to get him a drink down that other hall. He was dropping stuff and cussing about it so I went to get the drinks. I know I had the keys then. I just hope I dont have to go down to the parking lot." Scotty pondered.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him if he saw the keys?", I asked.  
  
"Aww he's asleep. Watched some football scores and went to bed, which is where I was until I thought about the darn keys. Hey let's go have a look down at the drink machines, that is if you don't mind. I sure appreciate the help.", He said.  
  
"Of course I don't mind.", I smiled, totally about to burst from the excitement of just being this close to my dream babe!  
  
There were three machines in a small foyer quite well lit, a Pepsi machine, a fruity drink machine and a Coke machine. We looked between the machines, in the change slots, behind the machines, on the carpet, on a small eating table and chairs. We finally sat down at the table and Scotty sighed and said he would have to call in to explain what happened and would have it straightened out in the morning. In the quietness, alone with him, I blushed, trying to keep him there even though I knew he needed to get some sleep and sorry we had no luck finding the keys. He joked about my slippers and said Terri Runnels would like them as I found enough change in my robe to buy us a soda for our trouble. It was the least I could do. I had just sat down again when an all too familiar voice came down the hall."  
  
"Man I go to sleep and you're down here with ladies having drinks. I should no better than to trust you for a minute. What's up man?", The witty Brian Christopher asked as he stood there in nothing but black silk pajama bottoms and an open robe.  
  
"I lost the car keys up here tonight and this nice lady was helping me look for them. We looked all over both halls, over there, everywhere man. I'll call in the morning about it." Scotty said, frustrated.  
  
"No you didn't. You gave them to me and I put them in the black duffle bag before you went to get the drinks, remember. I knew you'd drop em or something. You know what, I think your just out here, walkin up and down the hall talkin to girls he he.", He laughed and teased endlessly nudging Scotty's arm. I was nearly rolling with laughter at these two by this time. Scotty smiled as he remembered, nodding in recollection.  
  
"Aww yeah. I must really be tired. I had this lady all bothered by this. Hey I apologize for being so careless but I sure am glad the keys are ok. I'll walk you back to your room.", Scotty offered.  
  
"I'm getting a Pepsi and going back to bed. You were loud enough getting dressed. Hey is that Eddie's shirt man?", Brian giggled.  
  
"Naw man, hey go back to bed. I'm tired enough without having to drop the worm on you for being smart.", Scotty laughed.  
  
"Alright man. Nice meeting you miss.", Brian joked as he headed back down the hall, spelling out WORM as he walked rather loudly.  
  
Scotty walked me to my door which brings me to my current place:  
  
"Can you stay for a moment Scotty? I simply will not say goodbye without telling you how special you are. I really enjoyed your company tonight. It has been a pleasure and I......", I struggled with my words, knowing this to be an impossible dream yet basking in the feeling of just being this close. Scotty bent down and kissed my cheek softly and I turned to meet his lips with mine. For one brief moment my world stood still, my heart joyous and warm as he gave in and explored the kiss, my hand upon his bare chest as the kiss deepened. Then he pulled away and smiled, touching my cheek with his hand. I smiled in understanding.  
  
"Thank you again. I'm so sorry I didn't even get your name.", He inquired.  
  
"Just call me Niteflyer.", I said quietly as he nodded and walked back toward his room to a sleepy Brian. A single tear trailed down my cheek as I watched him disappear, a single tear adrift in a deep deep ocean.  
8-29-2000 Pristine A./Niteflyer  



End file.
